


Bloodstream (you've gotten into my)

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Masturbation, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Josh doesn’t know if he loves Tyler, but he’ll never get the chance to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an experimental thing i wrote last night. plus some people on my tumblr had asked for jealous josh. i'm sure this isn't quite what they had in mind, but i hope they like it anyway.
> 
> title is from the song 'bloodstream' by stateless.

It's worse that night - possibly the worst it's ever been. He's laying in bed and he can still feel the heat of Tyler’s legs where they'd lain across his lap while they watched that awful show. This is normal behavior for them now, exemplified by the way Jenna hadn't said anything to see her boyfriend's legs on some other guy's thighs, just pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Tyler’s head and passed him a glass of lemonade before retreating into the kitchenette to continue cooking dinner. Or attempting to cook - the fish had been burnt, in Josh’s opinion.

He can hear them now in Tyler’s room, the rhythmic thumping of the headboard against the wall, the murmurs that he can't decipher. He pictures Tyler bent over Jenna, hands holding tight to her waist as she shifts hers through his hair. Tyler’s tan legs, lain across his lap only an hour ago, now flex rigidly, muscles standing out in stark relief on his hips as they roll down to meet her. Then there's a loud squeak of the mattress and someone - he thinks it's Jenna - gasps.

In Josh’s mind, Tyler has sat up, taking her with him, and she's riding him while he winds his arms around her and buries his face in her neck. Josh should just put his headphones in and go to sleep, but instead his hand finds its way under the waistband of his boxers and finds his cock, already hard. He squeezes and bites his lip to muffle the sound he makes - if he can hear them then they can definitely hear him.

They fuck - or make love, how is Josh to know? - for the next 20 minutes until Josh hears the low rumble of Tyler’s voice continuously for half a minute straight and as soon as it's gone, Jenna keens high in the back of her throat and - Josh assumes - comes. Josh bites down hard enough on his knuckles to leave a mark as he follows shortly after, then Tyler comes with a few words Josh can hear clearly even through the wall - "fuck, baby."

There's a shuffling around for a while after that, he hears Jenna go to the bathroom while Tyler sniffs and stretches (which Josh only knows he does because he hears his back crack louder than he's ever heard it before), and when Jenna gets back they whisper for a while and Josh imagines he can hear them exchanging wet kisses while his own cum dries on his hand.

There's something still raging inside him - jealousy, maybe, envy, that green-eyed monster - but not hate. He doesn't hate Jenna for having one of the only things he's truly wanted since this whole thing started. Everything else he mostly has; he wanted his name up in lights performing with a successful band, he has it. He wanted a new apartment and a PS4, he has that. He wants Tyler Joseph with every fibre of his being and can never have him. But he doesn't hate Jenna, not in the slightest.

The feeling inside of him is a _want_ so deep he feels it in the pit of his stomach, behind his eyes so bright that he has to squeeze them shut, but when he does all he sees are dark eyes and darker hair. It takes him a long time to fall asleep, but when he finally does it’s to Jenna and Tyler mumbling back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
